


eternity

by jimylk



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everyone Is Gay, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, and oblivious, hongjoong needs new friends, just gay, mingi's dumb, very gay, yes there is a pirate king, yes this is a gamer au and what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimylk/pseuds/jimylk
Summary: "ЄƬЄƦƝƖƬƳ" welcome to eternity. our game is highly addictive and can take much of your time. this contains violence, never ending quests, magic, and much more. press start to play. . . welcome kim hongjoong! we hope you enjoy your time playing eterninty.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

** _WELCOME TO_ **

** _"ЄƬЄƦƝƖƬƳ"  
_ **

_login _ _ sign up _

_._

_._

_._

_login **sign up**_

.

.

.

_ username:  _

_ password:  _

_._

_._

_._

_username: ********_

_password: ********_

_._

_._

_._

_please wait..._

_._

_._

_._

_logging in..._

_._

_._

_._

_!warnings! please read carefully "*******" and answer the short survey honestly!_

_this game contains graphic violence and never ending quests. can you handle images of blood, limbs,  
death scenes, fighting, assault crimes, and other violence that may be contained in this game?_

_**yes** no_

_the contents in this game contain references of magic. such as potions, mythical creatures,  
extraordinary beings, and other forms of magic. is this alright?_

_**yes** no _

_you will be able to interact with other players as you increase levels. you can go on quests with other players and connect to a  
server however this is not an online game. the other player you connect with will be the only player you interact with until that quest is over.  
do you understand these terms?_

**_yes_ ** **** _no_

_this single player pc game is known for being extremely realistic and can contain sensitive themes  
is this okay?_

**_yes_ ** **** _no_

_our game is known for being highly addictive and can take up much of your time  
are you prepared for that?_

**_yes_ ** **** _no_

** _PLEASE_ _WAIT..._ **

.

.

.

_PRESS START_

_._

_._

_._

**_PRESS START_ **

_._

_._

_._

_welcome k. hongjoong  
we hope you enjoy your time in **"** **ЄƬЄƦƝƖƬƳ"**_


	2. Chapter 2

groaning hongjoong grabbed what was most likely a candle, from his nightstand and tossed it at his dresser across the room, trying but failing to make the awful alarm clock shut up. with his plan not working he had no choice but to stand up and turn it off himself. his feet hit the cold floor and he stretched his arms over his head as he padded over to the dresser slamming his hand down on the clock, the loud screeching finally silencing. he ruffled his head of messy fading red hair giving a big yawn. the thought for moment realizing he had no plans for the day which meant, sleep. just more sleep is what he wanted, but breakfast first. 

with the eggs scrambled and bacon cooked he spread some strawberry jelly over some toast and piled the food on his plate taking it to the couch and grabbing the remote. he clicked on frozen deciding that if he was going to sleep soon, might as well start the snore fest now. humming along to whatever notes he could remember, he took a bite of egg as love in an open door concluded. the movie continued and he couldn't help but think about the plot just a bit. "you tell em elsa, pfft marriage in one day. the only one with a braincell i tell ya" 

finishing his food, let it go was his background music as he did the dishes. he forgot to do them this weekend so a weeks worth of dishes would have to come first before his nap. scrubbing whatever food substance was on the plate he just grabbed hongjoong grimaced when he touched it almost gagging. "okay you know what, i think this can wait" this, 'i think it can wait' statement was often referring to 'i'll wait until chenle get's home and then bribe him with ice cream so he can do them' 

nodding in confirmation with another brilliant plan the red haired male made his way back to his room, just allowing the last half of the movie to play. flopping down onto his bed he quickly realized the he in fact was not tired. which meant, no sleep for him. so defeated, he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop the least he could do was occupy himself until chenle got home from classes. he opened the browser and almost finished typing youtube when he remembered the new game he had bought last night. shrugging he opened it and the loading screen started up on the screen. 

** _WELCOME TO_ **

** _"ЄƬЄƦƝƖƬƳ"  
_ **

_login _ _sign up_

_._

_._

_._

_login **sign up**_

.

.

.

_ username:  _

_ password:  _

_._

_._

_._

_username: ********_

_password: ********_

_._

_._

_._

_please wait..._

_._

_._

_._

_logging in..._

_._

_._

_._

a character appears on the screen, basic clothing, and no detail in their small bio off to the right. clicking on a few buttons he made the character look how he wanted, giving it what armor it allowed his and giving it a simple face. he changed the hair to red before deciding it was good enough for now, he could just change it later if he wanted. the next step was to choose an ability. the "skip" button was also available if he would rather be given the trait as he went through the game play. ultimately he clicked skip, it could be more interesting letting the game choose for him. moving on it took him to another loading screen, giving him a time estimate of 

"four hours & twenty minutes remaining"

he threw his hands in the air and huffed loudly. now he really didn't have anything to do except finish frozen. which if you asked him, wasn't so bad if you took the musical aspect out of it. besides that it was a pretty alright movie.

sighing he stood from his chair almost knocking it over in the process, and turned his lamp off, he looked down at the computer screen again and left the room. picking his phone up off the kitchen counter, he made his way over back to the couch. "hans, and his headass back at it again" hans poured water over the fire and hongjoong rolled his eyes unlocking his phone. 

** babie🥺 **

hurry up i'm getting bored you squid-

-squid?

-that's a new one

i was feeling creative🙃-

no but seriously-

-joong i can't just leave class :(

-i would if i could though, just occupy  
yourself with movies or smth idk 

ssdhajkfhskjdfh that's lame-

-okay well sucks to suck

i'm disowning you-

-you love me 

questionable-

:(

i love you with me whole chest  
you adorable little bum  
of fluff ball that i just adore and  
want to protect so much loml  
babie boi, cutest ever, the only dolphin to ever-

:D

muah-

i'll see you when you get home-

stay out of trouble kid-

-i always do 

-muah love you

tossing his phone to the side hongjoong sighed smiling grabbing the remote. he scrolled through some movies his boredom only seeming to grow. "eeny meeny miny-you!" he stopped on lady and the tramp and just shrugged. it was a cute movie and the puppies at the end are worth it. italian music made its way through the tv and grabbed a blanket off the side of the couch cuddling up, he had about two hours before chenle would get home ,which meant a whole two hours he had to entertain himself. looking to the screen he giggled a little at the sight of puppies, maybe two hours was manageable. 

* * *

"YOU'RE HOME! OH MY GOSH MY BABY!" hongjoong had grabbed chenle the second he stepped foot in their shared apartment. "how was school lele?" 'lele' removed himself from the older's arms giggling lightly as he grabbed the remote not wanting to watch the credits for lady and the tramp. "as good as school get's i guess" a reasonable answer. hongjoong headed to his room to check on the game only to see it had about another two hours left, much to his dismay. "JOONG CAN WE ORDER SOMETHING LATER!" "WHATEVER YOU WANT LELE!" hongjoong smiled softly to himself as he walked back into the living room, he plopped onto the bean bag next to the coffee table tossing a pillow at the younger in the process. "so did you find a way to occupy yourself while the adult was at school?" "ADULT!" hongjoong laughed at the younger resisting the urge to reach out and pinch his baby cheeks. the younger pouted in response beginning to click through movies again. "is peter pan okay?" "whatever you want" chenle grinned and made grabby hands for the older, signalling he wanted to cuddle. and when chenle wanted cuddles, you better believe he was getting his cuddles. 

hongjoong had sent chenle to bed about twenty minutes ago, reminding him he had school the next day. so he finally got to sit down at his desk, the screen was still on and the download was complete. he clicked the "NEXT" button. there was a pause and nothing seemed to happen for a minute or two. huffing loudly hongjoong shut the laptop and just decided to turn in for the night. climbing into be he made a mental note to get his computer checked thinking it could be the problem and not the game. sighing once more he shut his eyes but before screaming "I LOVE YOU LELE, GOODNIGHT" he waited and heard the younger yell back, "GOODNIGHT DAD!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated ' u ' <3

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is included i swear


End file.
